Melagon
|-|Melagon= Summary Melagon are a species of dragon from Puzzle and Dragons Z. They are a very common dragon type given out to most rangers and dragon tamers when they start out. These dragons are known for being determined and passionate to a fault. |-|Melagios= Summary Melagios is a possible evolution for a Melagon. These dragons hunt for fish by using fire attacks to vaporize small bodies of water, leaving their prey helpless. |-|Melaburn= Summary Melaburn is a possible evolution for a Melagon. This dragon can sometimes have a bad temper, and overheat enough to cause thermometers to explode. They can quickly boil away water around them when submerged. |-|Bonfire= Summary Bonfire is a possible evolution for a Melagios. They are typically too hot to get near without suffering burns, and can melt stone with their breath attack. |-|Lance= Summary Lance is a possible evolution for a Melagios. This dragon's horns are called 'Heat Lances' and radiate at 1500 degrees (Unspecified if this is Fahrenheit or Celsius). These dragons melt steel casually. |-|Blaze= Summary Blaze is the evolution for a Melaburn. These dragons are incredibly well-rounded fighters, with high strength but also skilled defensive stances and agile air control. |-|Amanohoderi= Summary Amanohoderi is the evolution for a Bonfire and one of the final form options for a Melagon. These dragons are treated as holy dragons by most people, and are believed to only burn the wicked. |-|Gae Bolg= Summary Gae Bolg is the evolution for a Lance and one of the final form options for a Melagon. The 'Heat Lances' of this dragon have grown much larger and hotter now, hitting over 10,000 degrees (measurement scale still unclear) and turns most objects and opponents unfortunate enough to come in contact with them to ash. |-|Tempest= Summary Tempest is a possible evolution for a Blaze and one of the final form options for a Melagon. Tempests rule the open skies and can launch attacks from the clouds down onto opponents. Because of this, they are sometimes mistaken for the wrath of gods raining down on the world. |-|Inferno= Summary Inferno is a possible evolution for a Blaze and one of the final form options for a Melagon. This dragon is one of the most feared in the world, with it's overwhelming might these dragons have been recorded destroying countless civilizations. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B |''' 9-B''' | 8-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Melagon | Melagios | Melaburn | Flame Dragon, Bonfire | Flame Dragon, Lance | Burst Dragon, Blaze | Burning Dragon, Amanohoderi | Wildfire Dragon, Gae Bolg | Flamestreak Dragon, Tempest | Hellfire Dragon, Inferno Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Melagon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Melagios=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Melaburn=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Rage Power and Heat Manipulation (Can become hot enough to vaporize water around it, becomes even hotter with anger), Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Bonfire=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Lance=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Blaze=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Amanohoderi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Gae Bolg=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Tempest=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Flight, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation |-|Inferno=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie and Mystic Light Knight) | Wall level (Can vaporize small bodies of water) | Wall level (Can rapidly boil water off of itself when submerged, Comparable to Melagois) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks and breaths Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Water elements Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Fire Orbs:' Melagon and its Evolutions can tap into Fire Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Fire energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Melagon: *'Flame Breath:' Unleashes an AOE fire breath attack to hit multiple foes at once, with 3x more damage *'Soul of Fire:' Passively increases the Attack of all Fire Element allies slightly Melagios: *'Flame Breath:' Unleashes an AOE fire breath attack to hit multiple foes at once, with 3x more damage *'Fire Shield:' Passively increases the Defense of all Fire Element allies slightly Melaburn: *'Fire Boost - S:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Fire Element allies slightly *'Soul of Fire:' Passively increases the Attack of all Fire Element allies slightly Bonfire: *'Burning Breath:' Unleashes an AOE fire breath attack to hit multiple foes at once, with 10x more damage *'Fire Chivalry:' Passively increases the Attack and Defense of all Fire Element allies slightly Lance: *'Reverse Orb Change - Fire:' Changes the Wood Orbs in the air nearby into Fire Orbs *'Flame Shield:' Passively increases the Defense of all Fire Element allies by 1.5x Blaze: *'Fire Boost - M:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Fire Element allies by 1.5x *'Soul of Flame:' Passively increases the Attack of all Fire Element allies by 1.5x Amanohoderi: *'Burning Breath:' Unleashes an AOE fire breath attack to hit multiple foes at once, with 10x more damage *'Fire Amulet:' Passively increases the Attack, Defense, and HP of all Fire Element allies slightly Gae Bolg: *'Reverse Orb Change - Fire:' Changes the Wood Orbs in the air nearby into Fire Orbs *'Fire Chivalry:' Passively increases the Attack and Defense of all Fire Element allies slightly Levia: *'Heat Up:' Temporarily boosts the Attack of all Fire Element allies slightly *'Flame Rune:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all Fire Element allies by 1.5x Inferno: *'Fire Boost - L:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Fire Element allies by 2x *'Burning Soul:' Passively increases the Attack of all Fire Element allies by 2x Key: Melagon | Melagios | Melaburn | Bonfire | Lance | Blaze | Amanohoderi | Gae Bolg | Tempest | Inferno Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Healers